He Doesn't Look Too Good, Doctor
by Randomness-is-Awsomeness
Summary: Dr. Masahito, and well-known and established surgeon, finds that there may be more to his life than he thought, thanks to two certain patients. Now what will he do with this knowledge? LM.C fic, MayaxAiji. Rating may go up.


Prologue

Maya looked up from his clipboard, aiming his attention towards the intercom before putting it down and grabbing an immaculate white jacket from the rack.

"Got another emergency trauma patient?"

Maya sighed as he finished slipping on the doctor's coat. "Well, you know my luck. The only days where we have more than five patients arrive via ambulance are the days that I'm on duty," he replied to the nurse as he thoroughly drenched his hands in soap and water. "Just watch. The minute I walk out of these doors to go home, ambulances will stop bringing in patients entirely. Then, when I start my next shift tomorrow morning, we'll have had at least three emergency trauma patients come in by noon."

The nurse chuckled, tossing Maya a towel for him to dry his hands with.

"And that's exactly why you're on ambulance duty. If you're gonna be the one who attracts them, then you're gonna be the one who fixes and gets rid of them."

"Don't push it. When I get back, you better not be cracking stupid jokes about this to the other doctors," the blonde warned, running out of the door without waiting for a response.

Maya hurriedly ran down the stairs and through the hallways, making his way towards the room that had been mentioned over the intercom. As the doctor in charge of ambulance and helicopter arrivals, his duty was to get to his destination quickly so that he could treat the patient in the shortest amount of time with the most efficiency possible. Not reaching the room on time meant not completing the rest of his duty, ultimately resulting in the firing of his sorry ass.

Arriving at his destination, he ran into the operation room. There were two gurneys on both sides of the room, each with its own crowd of emergency operators. This indicated just how serious these two patients were. The obvious fact that they didn't even have enough time to move them from their gurneys to actual operating tables indicated the severity of the two's condition.

Quickly enough his assistant entered the room, slightly panting but ready to get to work.

"You took care of the necessities, right? Sanitizing your hands, gloves, and everything else?"

"Yes, Dr. Masahito. I took care of prep in the operation room two hallways down."

"Good, that's exactly what. I did. Despite the fact that's not traditional surgery prep, it'll have to do for now, as long as you haven't touched anything since.. So you take the patient on the right, I'll take the one on the left. Got it? Good. Get started."

With a quick nod they both split up to the indicated gurney. The patient was ready for surgery as Maya took his place. The table of surgical tools was set and organized, the area of operation was exposed, the incision lines were drawn, the breathing tubes were taken care of, and the rest of the staff was ready to jump in and help when needed.

With a large sigh, he picked up the scalpel and made the first incision.

* * *

><p>"Who would've guessed? Hiya-chan's telling another story! Ooh, let me guess which one she's going on about now. The time I mistook the trash can for a small chair and sat down in it? Wait, it could also be a story from when I first started working here as a nurse. I remember how much you love to retell the time when I was carrying bags of blood for transfusions down the 7th floor hallway, tripped on my shoelace, and fell on the windowsill of an open window. Then the bags slipped from my hands and fell all the way down to the entranceway of the hospital, splattering all over that famous rock star. Any of those stories sound familiar to you guys?"<p>

Maya folded his arms and impatiently tapped his foot, intimidating the nurse surrounded by several other doctors.

"Not today!" all the doctors replied, giggling at what they knew was going to happen.

"N-no. As they a-all said, none of those stories today," she nervously followed, looking down at her lap as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Hmm. Maybe it's about something I said. I know the other day I accidentally said 'shit up' instead of 'shut up.' But it could also be about how I thought the intercom said, 'In the doctors lounge today, we will be serving a special lunch. We hope everyone likes assburgers!' when she really said hamburgers."

Hiya-chan sank a little bit into her seat. "Well, n-n-not exactly."

Maya grinned. "How about what I said this morning, about my bad luck?"

He got her. With teary eyes wet from fear, the nurse said, "I can't say that… I haven't possibly mentioned it… in passing…"

With a nod, the blonde replied with, "Well, you know what to do now, don't you?" Without a single word, the nurse got up from her seat. As she passed the grinning surgeon he smartly gave her a little pat on the head, making the other doctors smirk as she grabbed a mop and bucket from a small closet and walked out of the room to clean the hallway floors.

Maya took her empty seat, joining the other doctors. This was a regular occurrence, seeing as the poor woman was completely addicted to any type of gossip, be it good or bad, true or untrue, annoying or welcomed, interesting or boring. Everyone had chosen the Dr. Masahito to help take care of her filthy habit, so he decided that every time she was caught gossiping, she had to clean approximately two hallways.

As the laughter died out, one of the pediatricians spoke up.

"But you've got to admit, you make for some really juicy stories. I had never heard of flying bags of blood until you came along. By the way, what was the name of that famous rock star?"

Maya shook his head as he lifted his feet up on the coffee table and laid back. "I don't know, 'cause I never asked. Instead of rushing down to help, I got scared and hid in the nearest empty room. All I know is that he came to try to look up some files on a former patient, but they couldn't find anything under the name he gave them."

"What?" most of the doctors exclaimed. Apparently that was the only piece of information about the whole ideal that Hiya-chan hadn't gotten her hands on.

All the doctors perked up their ears once again. When the announcement was finished, the rest of the doctors were left to hang on a thread as Maya hopped up, grabbed his clipboard, and started making his way to the room indicated by the intercom.


End file.
